Reversal fruit ORIGINAL AUTHOR
by Nekobaby1997
Summary: after Ciel accidentally eats a certain fruit, with turns him into a 2 year old boy. he must manage with his new form and survive all the babying, touching and punishment from other such as claud, alois, grell, sebastian, and william. * * Abandoned. this story has been adopted by sweet sexy loli
1. Chapter 1

I lay in my bed, as the sun suddenly began to shine over my face. I pulled the covers over my head, un wanting to get up.

"Go away, Sebastian" I said trying to fall back asleep.

Sebastian took the covers that were over me, and yanked them off.

"Botchan, it wouldn't be wise to sleep in, you have a very busy day ahead of you" he said as I stayed curled up on the bed, with my eyes closed.

"Then cancel all my plans"

"Does, young master, not feel well" he said putting his hand against my forehead and I bated his hand away.

"I feel fine Sebastian"

"Then I see no reason for young master to still be sleeping"

"Go away, that's an order" I said demanding that he leave me alone.

As I lead in bed, I felt a hand slide under my head and my knees. I was being lifted up by Sebastian, who held me tightly in his arms.

"Let go, Sebastian" I yelled at him squirming to break free.

"Since young master seemed to have trouble waking up, I thought I would help him" he said with a smirk.

"Put me down Sebastian, I don't like being treated like a kid" I said even thought I knew I was only 12.

Sebastian lowered me onto a chair, and began to remove my night shirt.

"My apologies young master, but at less now I can dress you for the day"

I looked at Sebastian, but dint reply. When he was done getting me dressed, I walked into the dining room, followed by my butler, and sat down. Bard exited the kitchen and placed a silver tray in front of me.

"Well aren't you going to show me what underneath the tray" I asked bard impatiently wanting to know what was underneath.

Revealing the food underneath, I looked at the cup filled with pink jelly liquid.

"What is it" I asked poking it with my spoon

"Its red jelly, made with a wild fruit I found" he said proudly, as I looked at the food

"Shall I go prepare, young master, some tea" Sebastian asked and I nodded my head.

He and bard left the dining room, and I stared at the red jelly. I placed my spoon into the cup and took a small amount of jelly and placed it on my spoon. I put it in my mouth, and began to taste the fruit

"Not bad" I said to myself, with I couldn't actually admit, but bard actually cooked something good for once.

"Young master" Sebastian said bursting in to the dining room. "Please tell me you haven't eaten the jelly". I looked at Sebastian and gave him a puzzling look

"Why" I asked

"The fruit, bard had placed in the jelly is an Oriage."

"That tells me nothing" I said wanting to know what the hell this so called oriage was.

"Its plant, capable of reversing something to its original state, if consumed it will turn its host into an infant, young master"

"WHAT, is there any way of stoping the effect" I asked scared I was going to be younger soon enough, since I had consumed it.

"Am afraid, no human has ever consumed it before, young master. So I rather dough there's something of with you speak of"

"Well then you better start looking, for one. I for one refuse to be an infant again" I said to Sebastian.

"Yes, young master, but it would be rather cute seeing you in such a form" Sebastian grinned.

"SHUT UP" I instructed him. "Am going to my study, don't bother me unless you found a cure"

Revising the papers on my deck I began to feel cold, and my hand began to tremble. My head began to pound and I could hear loud footsteps coming my way. The door creaked open, and Sebastian entered the room.

"Have you found a way to stop the reversal" I asked him as he set a cup of tea on my desk. I took the cup my hands, trying not shaking the cup. Obviously Sebastian noticed the cup trembling a little or else he wouldn't of asked me how I was doing.

"Am fine, Sebastian" I replied with was obviously a lie. I felt like crap but I couldn't tell him that, and show him a point of weakness. "Am going to go take a walk, and I wish to do so alone". I stood up, biting my lip trying not to hide my pain.

"young master, I think you should stay here, in your current condition" he said as I walked to wards the door.

"all be fine se..bas...tian" I said falling to the ground, as I began to feel weak.

"Master" Sebastian said rushing over to me and picking me up.

Holding me in his arms [bridal style] he brought me to my bed room and placed me into my bed. I could feel my body tremble and shake.

"se...bas...tian" I called for him then noticed he was right beside me.

"Sleep well young master" he said to me, and I closed my eyes.

I began to open my eyes, and look around me. I felt different, yet I dint know why. I rubbed my hands up against my eyes and realised they were small. I looked at my body and realised I had shrink, what the hell was going on. Sebastian walked into the room, not looking surprised as thought he already knew I was like this.

"_shebasien"_ I tried to say but the words were all messed up, I couldn't even speak properly.

"It seems as though young master, is already awake" he said to me picking me up and placing me over his shoulder. Then I realised that I was completely naked. The cloths I had fallen to sleep with grew too big for me; no it was me who became to small

"put mwe down" I said to him squirming and pounding at his back. Not like it hurt him, since I was a baby and all.

He laid me down on table, and took a cloth and tried to rap it around my bottom.

"if you continue to squirm, you'll just have to stay naked young master" he said as he managed to put it on. When he finished he sat on chair beside the table as I sat with my legs in front of me.

"hoe dwid thid hapten" I asked him.

"I thought I had already told young master what the fruit would do" he said to me and I looked at him angrily.

"Change mwe back, shebien" I demanded him.

"Young master, you really must listen to what I say. I had also already told you that it will be very difficult finding a cure, you'll just have to remain in this form until then. I hade already taken the liberty, of cancelling every thing for today. I simply told everybody you hade come down with the flu"

"I cwant remain in this frwom for eva" as I felt my childish instincts began to rise. I began to cry, and Sebastian picked me up,

"shh its alright, young master will be back to his normal self in no time" he said as I hated being talked to like that, but I decided to let it slip for this time.

"Now that young master has calmed down, I can feed you" he said carrying me away.

We entered the living room, with hade a couch and a table. Nothing special really. I noticed a fenced in area, were the table hade supposable been. Sebastian lowered me into it, and I realised it was filed with little toys. I couldn't help but wonder how the fenced in area was her already here and filled with toys.

"get mwe out of hert, thats aw ordly" I said to Sebastian crossing my arms and pouting,

"young master, you are in no position of giving orders. I am simply doing my job" he said to me. How dare he defy me, when I get back to my regular size hell be sure to get what's coming for him.

"Now if you'll excuse me young master I have to get you your milk" he said leaving me alone in the room.

If Sebastian really wanted to treat me as a baby, then fine by me. I was going to act like a baby, and worse a bad one to. I opened my moth and began to cry as loud as I could until Sebastian rushed in holding bottle of milk. He picked me up, and patted my back. I ignored his soothing hand and continued to cry,

He sat on the couch beside the fence and cradled me, he put the bottle near my mouth, but I turned my head and stopped crying.

"NO" I said trying to escape Sebastian tight grip

"Aren't we an unhappy baby young master" he said grinning as thought he enjoyed seeing me suffer.

I through the bottle to the ground and it soon the floor was covered in milk.

"If young master continues not to listen all have to do something about it" he said with a small smirk

"You wouldlint dar" I said to him

"Perhaps, young master would like to find out"

"Stupid, sebassian"

"Very well then young master" he said carrying me away.

He opened the door to my bed room, and i noticed a small wooden crib near the window. He placed me in the crib, and I sat up looking at him.

"until young master, calms down, I will leave you hear alone" he said walking away.

Before I even had the chance to stop him, the door had closed behind him. Like any young child I began to cry, enable to hold back my tears. I cried for more than 10 minutes, and finally decided it was time to stop, he wasn't coming to get me. Feeling tired I rested my head over my small pillow, and held tightly onto a small green plush bear. I feel asleep and the next thing I knew, I had woken by the door slowly creaking open. Barely opening my eyes, I noticed Sebastian reach into the crib and pick me up. I let go of the bear, but luckily Sebastian was there to pick it up and give it to me. he placed me over his shoulder, and gently rubbed his hand over my back.

"Is young master feeling better" he said but I dint responded.

"While you were having a fit, I managed to prepare you a bath" he walked out of the room, as I moved the bear over his shoulders, in a dancing manner.

He took of the cloth off that I had around my bottom and lowered me into the tub. Surprisingly the water was at perfect temperature. I took the bubbles that were around me and began to move them around.

"Look young master" he said holding a rubber duck. He placed the duck in the water in front of me and I looked as it flipped upside down.

"I dwont want it" I said realising he was treating me more and more like a helpless child. I knew he enjoyed watching me being so venerable, and bossing me around.

"young master, I was aware that little kids loved toys" he said grabbing the duck and placing it in my hands.

He took some soap and rubbed it in my hair. I looked at the duck unsure of what do with it. I took my both hands and squeezed the duck, and water squirted out of its moth. I started to smile, I don't know exactly why, but it was fun watching the duck squirt water. When the duck was empty, I refilled it, and continually watched with a smile the duck spout water. Sebastian took water and rinsed the soap of my body. He picked me up out of the bath, and I dropped the duck. I dint really care because Sebastian gave me my bear, so I was pretty happy. He dressed me in overalls and a white shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting alone on the couch watching as Sebastian cleaned the manor, it was very boaring. Usually I wuld hate having the servants here, but today of all days that they aren't here I miss them. They would always make messes, and get Sebastian mad.

'_I cant belive what am thinking I must be really bord, to want thoughs three here.'_

A knock on the door filled the manor, with sound. The last thing I needed was somebody else knowing I was a baby. Sebastian walked towards me, and pated my head.

"Know be a good boy, young master. While I go see who it is" he said to me

"like why I has I chos" I said remember what Sebastian did to me yesterday when I spilled the milk on the floor.

Sebastian left the room, and made his way to the front door. after 5 min I began to wonder what Sebastian was doing down there, surely it would only take 2 min to tell whoever it was that I wasn't feeling well. Sebastian re-entered the room, and I looked at him with a curious face.

"wo was it, sebasssian" I said

"nobody to concern yourself over my lord" he said to me, and I yawned, suddenly feeling tired

"looks like its nap time, young master" he said picking me up, and exiting the room

"am not sleepy" I said, even thought I knew it was a lie. As a mater of fact I was ready to pass out.

"Don't be a stubborn child young master. I can obviously see you can barely stay awake." He said placing me into the crib.

"dont wanna" I fussed and felt my childish urges over power me.

Sebastian picked me up, and cradled me in his arms, as I sobbed gently. He lowerd me back into the crib, and placed the blanket over my little body. He gently flatted my head, and I stoped sobbing. As a mater of fact I couldint even kept my eyes open even more.

"dont worry young master, all make sure no monsters get you wile you sleep". He joked, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. Which I dint enjoy.

Sebastian exited the room, and I felt myself drift off into a deep sleep. Lter that night as I sleep, I flelt a cold wind come acrose me. as a mater of fact I was freezing. Like anyhopeless child I begane to cry. The next thing I knew a pair of arms picked me up. I was surprised by how fast Sebastian got here, but he was a demon after all. I was still to cold to open my eyes, so I cuddle into Sebastian warm chest. I heard a small sound come from my butlers mouth. The sound was different then usual, it dint feel like a warm welcoming sound, more like a cold scary sound. I wasint in Sebastian arms, I realised. I dint even bother looking up at the man and begane to cry even louder. The man placed his hand over my head, and I drifted of to sleep. Only one other personne I knew of could do that, and it was claude.

When I woke up, I felt arms that were raped around me. they were smaller then Sebastian or claudes. Oh no it was alois, I could smell that vanilla perfume he wears from a mile away. once again my childish urges got the better of me, and I begane to cry.

"claude look what you did, you made Ciel cry" he said, which was his fault actually, not claude.

"my higness, how can it be my fault" clause asked

"claude, are you talking back to me"

"no, my higness"

"good, now leave" he said as claude left the room.

Alois trancy, placed me over his sholder and begane to rub my back. Even if he was trying to sooth me, he wasint doing a very good job at it.

"its okay, my cute little Ciel. Were gonna play a game" he said as my loud wailing turn into soft sobs.

He began to walk over to the seat near the window, with hade a dark green cousin. He placed me in it, and walked over to a pink box, with a purple bow ontop. I couldn't really see what was in the box since alois was blocking my view. He begane to walk towards me, and I noticed he hade a pacifier in his hand. Oh no he was going to treat me like a baby to, I hade to expect this from alois some how. When I went to protest to him, I dont think he understood me because he simply replied.

"oh is baby Ciel trying to speek" he said.

_Oh great only Sebastian could understand me, for some reason_. I thought.

He picked me up and sat on the chair with me in his lap

"now Ciel, the game were gonna play is family. All be the mommy and you be a good baby and put this in your mouth" he said placing the pacifier literally in my mouth.

I refuse to continue suking on it like some helpless child, and spat it out onto the floor. I tryed to struggle away from alois, but he held me tightly. He dint seem happy with the fact that it was on the floor. Thuth be told I couldint care less what he thought.

"know all have to punish you" he said, knowing alois would probably hurt me badly.

Claude nocked on the door, then enterd the room.

"my higness, your tutor for your piano lesons are here" he said bowing down.

"tell them to leave, cant you see am about to punish Ciel" he said as I noticed the butlers eyebrow rise slightly.

" my higness but you canot skip another leson"

"fine" he said standing up and walking towards claude. "then I guess youll have to punish him"

He handed me over to claude, and walked out of the room. claude simply looked at me, wonder what he was going to do to punish me.

"it is quite aronique, that now that I have you in my grasp. I cant eat your soul. It still belonges to that rechead butler of yours" he told me.

"now then master alois, has instructed me to punish you. but he never mentioned the method to do so. I suppose I have to come up with my own punishment" he walked over to the green cushion chair and sat down.

"I heard that alot of parents use this method on their child. They simply hit their child bare bottom with there hand"

_You wouldint dare spank me, you filthy demon_. I mentally screamed

He set me over his lap, and removed my pants, revealing a white bottom.

"I would hate to use force so dont struggle" he said but I ignored and without hesitation he pressed his right hand over my back so I wouldint run away, and used his other to hit my sensitive bottom.

I begane to cry as loud as I could, as his hand hit my bottom. After hiting me no less then 5 times, he lifted up my pants, and whipe the tears away from my eyes. I dont know why most people have been putting me over there sholder and rubbing my back, when I cryed. Ether way everybody did it including claude.

"even as a youngling your soul is still delectable" he said.

"he truly does have the perfect soul" Sebastian said appearing from the darkness of the corner of the room...


End file.
